


Colours

by Achievelandia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A study of colour, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, From the point of view of Adam Kovic, GTA!AU, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he truly takes in about the Fake AH Crew are the colours. Adam wears dark clothes, hides his face, feels shame as he kills for money to survive on the streets of Los Santos. The Fake AH Crew aren’t like that, and it’s hard to believe they ever were — even after he knows where they all came from, how they all got to this point, in precise detail… he can’t ever imagine it. He doesn’t want to imagine it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, I just love the idea of the colours of the Fake AH Crew. It was suppose to be like 500 words long, it kind of got out of hand.

The first thing he truly takes in about the Fake AH Crew are the colours. Adam wears dark clothes, hides his face, feels shame as he kills for money to survive on the streets of Los Santos. The Fake AH Crew aren’t like that, and it’s hard to believe they ever were — even after he knows where they all came from, how they all got to this point, in precise detail… he can’t ever imagine it. He doesn’t want to imagine it.

The first member of the Crew he met was Gavin, which when he looks back on it was probably for the best as it prepared him for just how boisterous they could be. Gavin… Gavin was nothing but gold; the sunlight painted him in such a way that it took his breath away the first time Adam saw his obnoxious face. His hair glowed in sandy golden waves like one of those post cards you see of the desert, his skin soaking up the sunlight and reflecting it back as if he was some poorly made but much loved Adonis. The gold sunglasses that nestled in his hair or rested on his ridiculous nose even indoors completed the image, hiding his bright green eyes and the smugness that glittered there. 

When he first met Gavin he had no idea who the Fake AH Crew were, he was just one of the fine denizens of Los Santos fighting to survive in the way he knew best. Running across the Vagabond and being forcefully educated on the Crew and their policies had been quite something. The Vagabond is a mix of colours to Adam; he’s the muted colours he wears, the black and grey of his mask, the faded blue and dirty white of his old leather jacket, the washed out denim of his old jeans and his busted up sneakers. Yet when the mask comes off, when he looks Adam straight in the eye; he’s the sharp red of his face paint and it terrifies him. To Adam, the Vagabond is associated with blood, because after that night there was plenty of it spattered across them both… and it was all Adam’s. 

Geoff had been the next. The infamous Boss of the strongest Crew in the city. He was… not what Adam had been expecting, not in the slightest. His crisp black tux and bright white sneakers conjured up an air of professionalism that was belied by the ink lacing his skin and the lazy gaze that fell on Adam as soon as he stepped into the office. Still bloody from his altercation with the Vagabond not moments before and grubby from months on the streets, Adam was not at his best, and he could feel those sharp blue eyes scrutinising him. It wasn’t clear if he was left wanting. The Boss was enigmatic that way, all sharp lines blurred at the edges by alcohol and time. Geoff was black and white, a stark contrast to his personality, which was one big grey area.

Meeting the rest of the Crew happened slowly. Adam was given an apartment across town from the Geoff’s building, and he was given a start up to accompany it, collecting money for the Crew with the assurance that if he skimmed any he would have another _altercation_ with the Vagabond and it wouldn't end as well for him as his first did. With this in mind and something to occupy him, Adam went about his business for the Crew, and he did it well. It was a few weeks until he met Ray. He was the palest Hispanic Los Santos resident that Adam had ever seen and despite his luminous purple hoodie, to Adam Ray was a soft candy pink. The colour stuck in his head because the first time they had met Ray had levelled a pistol of the same colour at his chest before calling Geoff and cussing out his Boss while Adam shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. All of his guns were the same colour, apparently thanks to a mistake that he took to, and Adam thought that it suited him well.

Now Michael was simple… Michael was the colour of fire. His pale porcelain skin, his softly freckled baby face and messy red curls doing nothing to stand in the way of the chaos he caused. He took down buildings for fun and the way the flames licked his features as he looked upon his work, it was like nothing Adam had ever seen; it was like the man was born from fire, his personality oozing its warmth and danger, he was explosive and it became him.

The last member of the Crew Adam ever met was Jack; he had been working for them for at least a year at that point and he was moving on to bigger and better things, he still lived in his borrowed apartment and worked to collect money for the Fake, but he was saving his payment and getting ready to step up his game. Apparently Geoff had sensed his restlessness because he sent Jack to Adam’s door with a proposition. Jack was made of colour. She was so bright that Adam couldn’t single out one that caught his eye first; she was a rainbow, her Hawaiian shirt blinding him with pastel reds, blues, yellows, oranges until they blurred together. Her hair was a fiery red, her skin fair and freckled like Michael, and she was something of a vision to him. After seeing each member of the Crew and being able to pinpoint what jumped out at him first, Jack seemed to embody every single one of them at the same time; she had Michael’s fire, Ryan’s danger, Gavin’s natural charisma, Ray’s muted softness and Geoff’s shrewd eye. She gave him his own Crew that day, running under the banner of the Fake, and for that reason Jack always stuck in his head as the brightest ball of colour, because she was the one who had delivered his most significant opportunity.

As Adam finds his place in the Fake empire, as his fear of being recognised, of gathering the attention of those who could harm him slips away, he begins to pick up the Fake’s affinity for colour. When FakeHaus is created, when he gets input into their logo, their name, their appearance in the city… Orange seems like the perfect colour for them. And so while Adam’s appearance remains muted, his Crew glows with pride and arrogance, with friendship and family. Orange and green are two colours that he will never tire of, because they’ve become his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr about this trash: [SparkeyScene](https://sparkeyscene.tumblr.com)


End file.
